orbishoi4fandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Vaedisia
''"Vaedisia, huh? Let me tell you, it's gorgeous. Gorgeous warhorses, women, and weapons. The three 'w's' and it's got 'em all." '' — Damien Hecher, Sessland Merchant Vaedisia, also known as the Duchy of Vaedisia, aswell as Greater Vaed is major nation in northern Orbis that stands as a substantial political, economical, and military powerhouse. Unconditionally formed during Titus's Conquest of Orbis during the Second Era and conditionally formed 100 years after the conquest of Vaedisia had been completed. Honoring the resilient nature of the Vaedi people, Emperor Titus III of Consopolis allowed the conquered people to retain some independence from the empire, allowing them to self-govern as a vassal state. Since then, Vaedisia has led a turbulent history, for the next 5,000 years Vaedisia's sphere of influence would group and soon incorperate all other tribes within the Plegas Valley, leading to the formation of a single Vaedi people Vaedisia's capitol city is Verone, though this name often changes based on who is the current ruling family of the nation. The true date of it's establishment is unknown, and many argue that the foundations itself date back to the Untold Eras, though this is to be disputed by many academics. During the Second Era, once the Vaedi people had been pacified by Titus's legions, Emperor Titus IV established an embassy on the Escole Island, half a mile off the coast of Verone. Coincidentally, this is also the location where Perganos Hestophi, an ancient Vaedi architect, chose to construct the Godscastle, where the ruling family of Vaedisia is seated in the Third Era. The foundations of Verone lie on the Bessair Pennisula and the exact measurements of the city are unknown, aswell as the amount of people living in Verone though it is said that it numbers well over 1 million inhabitants. Those Vaedisians living in Verone are noted with a very high life expectancy compared to the rest of Orbisian cities, though this does not omit Verone from crime. Due to the high imporantce of Verone not only to Vaedisia, but all of Orbis a deadly underworld of crime is not only active but flourishing and if a dagger in the gut won't kill a Veronian, then a whole world of terror awaits them at an underworld boss's behest. The current ruler of Vaedisia is Lord Mercutio Verons, who traces his lineage back 700 years to the usurping of the previous Arapas family with the Veron. With this, the capitol city of Vaedisias' name would be changed from Arasall to Verone. This usurping was seen as both treacherous and radical, forgoing Vaedisia's past as a state focused on trade, to that becoming more involved with world events. This revolution would lead to the restructuring of domestic issues, including establishing an enlightened monarchy, replacing the previously endorsed Arapas family's Oligarchy, and ending the 'Five Years of Fear'. Aswell as the complete restructuring of the Vaedisian military, much to their neighbor's dismay. Over the next centuries, Vaedisia would not fade to the backwater of Orbisian diplomacy and wars, and while able to hold their own it would not stop Vaedisia from being a prime target for opposing nations, for who controls Verone, controls the major gateway to the unknown world. Contents 1. History : 1.1 The Untold Era of Vaedisia (∞/? - 15,000 BFE) :: 1.1.2 The Vaedi, Conquerors of the Highlands (15,000 - 12,000 BFE) :: 1.1.3 Ancient Vaedisia and the Migration of the Vaedi (12,000 BFE - 10,000 BFE) :: 1.1.4 Darkness Gathers over Greater Vaedise (9,000-7,000 BFE) :: 1.1.5 Forgotten Years (7,000 - 500 BFE) :: 1.1.6 Renaut's Promise of Freedom (500 BFE - 100 AFE) : 1.2 The First Era, Young Vaedisia (500 BFE) :: 1.2.1 The Tribes of Vaedise (500 AFE - 700 AFE) :: 1.2.2 Early Wars of Vaedise (696 - 1,100 AFE) :: 1.2.3 Desolation of Barasomme (1,055 - 1,102 AFE) :: 1.2.4 Invaders from the East (1,284 - 1,350 AFE) : 1.3 The Second Era, Titus's Conquest of Vaedise (1,504 AFE) :: 1.3.1 Before the Conquest (1,500 - 1,600 AFE) :: 1.3.2 During the Conquest (1,631 - 1,712 AFE) :: 1.3.3 After the Conquest and the Founding of Vaedisia (1,712 - 1,922 AFE) :: 1.3.4 Foundations of Bessai (Verone) :: 1.3.5 Fall of the Empire ( 2,376 AFE) : 1.4 The Third Era, trying times for Vaedisia (2,376 AFE) :: 1.4.1 Beasts of the Baracouse (3,005 - 3,054 AFE) :: 1.4.2 Traitors to the South (3,011 - 3,068 AFE) :: 1.4.3 First Orbisian War (3,047 - 3,127 AFE) :: 1.4.4 Reclaiming Dousale (Verone) (3,201 AFE) : 1.5 The Fourth Era, Golden Age of Orbis (3,200 AFE) :: 1.5.1 Trade Princes of Serepan (Verone) (3,249 - 3,268 AFE) :: 1.5.2 The Criminal Conquests (3,272 - 3,351 AFE) :: 1.5.3 Overthrowing the Arapas (3,448 AFE) :: 1.5.4 Verons Rise to Power (3,450 AFE) :: 1.5.5 Restructuring Vaedisia (3,450 - 3,552 AFE) : 1.6 The Fifth Era, Age of Spite (3,600 AFE) :: 1.6.1 Assassination of Lord Alcasar Verons (3,602 AFE) :: 1.6.2 The Second Orbisian War (3,606 - 3,651 AFE) :: 1.6.3 The Third Orbisian War (3,710 - 3,765 AFE) :: 1.6.4 Revolts across Vaedisia (3,759 - 3,769 AFE) :: 1.6.5 Bretish-Orbisian War (3,989 - 4,012 AFE) :: 1.6.6 Removal and Restoration of the Veron Family (4,022 - 4,023 AFE) :: 1.6.7 Mercutio Veron's Reign (4,023 - 4,026 AFE) 2. Geography :: 2.1 Tessen, Ollermark, and Frula Mountains :: 2.2 Baracouse and Sansare Forests :: 2.3 Rivers :: 2.4 Plegari Hill-lands 3. Vaedisian Government ::